


Little Bird

by KatsOnTheRun



Series: Prompt List & Drabbles [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake deserves love, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsOnTheRun/pseuds/KatsOnTheRun
Summary: Sometimes the baby birds just need some love(Used to be titled little brother)Part of myLife's Funny That Way universe
Relationships: Tim Drake & Original Character(s)
Series: Prompt List & Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551388
Kudos: 10





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> 7.“Is that blood?” “No?” “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”
> 
> Sibling relationship  
> Tim Drake & Alicia Wayne (OC)  
> This takes place well before Jason comes back, soon after Tim goes out for the first time as Robin

"Sometimes I wish you'd visit me because you love your sister and not because you want to get away from the manor" Alice teased her younger brother. He'd shown up in his school uniform laptop in toe and took up her living room coffee table. 

"It's both" he mumbled as she set down a cup of coffee by his hand and he mumbled a thank you. 

"Mmm, sure it is" she teased kissing the top of his head and smiling as Ace took a spot next to the young Robin big head laid on Tim's lap. The dog radiating calm energy seemingly knowing his presence helped the high strung Drake relax. 

Alice took up a spot on the couch behind him and began to run her fingers through his hair watching him type away strings of code. Multiple different windows open in his computer screen flashing with code and programing she didn't understand. 

"Don't do anything illegal on my wifi" She teased poking at Tim's cheek as she peaked over his head at the screen. 

"I brought my own" her brother hummed not pausing what he was doing on the computer. 

"Of course you did" she laughed threading her fingers through Tim's hair. They stayed like that for a while Alice playing with her younger brother's hair fingers scratching lightly at his scalp and replenishing the cup of coffee next to him as it's contents dwindled. Encouraging the young Robin to explain what he was doing as he did it. 

Even though she couldn't really understand everything he was saying. She knew a lot of the words individually, but when he strung them into complex explanations the meanings were lost. Tim appreciated her regardless of if she actually understood him or not. Thankful to have someone willing to listen to him. 

"Alright little bird, we gotta walk Ace and I'll start dinner." Drake hummed back acknowledging that he'd heard her but making no motion to stop what he was doing. She sighed pulling at one of his cheeks. 

"I have spoken, you have five minutes" she called rising from her spot on the couch. 

"Ace, walkies?" She called for the dog as she slipped on a pair of sneakers. The guard dog lifted his head off Tim's lap and stood up stretching before making his way over to her. 

Much to Alice's surprise when the dog stood Tim closed his computer and stood up stretching. She noticed the flinch that shuttered through his body but didn't call her brother out on it. He'd been badly wounded the previous month and she knew his body was still recovering, even after she'd healed him. 

"I'll take him out if you wanna start dinner"  
Tim offered and Alice let a smile creep onto her lips nodding and heading off into the kitchen. 

___________________________________________

It was after they'd finished eating that Alice noticed it. 

"Drake...." She started to put her fork down slowly as her eye caught the red seeping through the white button-up of Tim's school uniform. Tim froze finally recognizing the familiar feeling of blood-soaked cloth sticking to his skin. 

"Is that blood?" Alice asked her brother pushing back her seat to stand up. 

"No?" He offered his word coming out more as a question than anything else. Alice couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question Drake" she huffed motioning for her brother to come over to her side of the table. 

"Alie I'm ok, it's fine really" Tim insisted not wanting his sister to see the fresh wound on his abdomen from the night before. She had him under strict orders of no paroles after the incident the month before, and the last thing he wanted was for her to be upset with him. 

"The sheer volume of blood leaking into your shirt tells me you're a liar." She snapped at him upset he was hiding it from her. The younger boy sighed submitting to his sister's sharp gaze standing up and shrugging off the button up. 

He'd been stabbed, not deep enough to damage anything important but enough to hurt and bleed. His face flushed as she walked over. Embarrassed that he'd been caught and hadn't been more careful to keep his wound concealed. 

"Timmy why didn't you come to me" Alice was more upset he'd hidden it from her than knowing he was out when she'd told him he needed more time to recover. 

"It was an emergency, I wasn't planning on going out that night. It's not that bad I swear" Alice rolled her eyes at her brother and reached into one of the kitchen drawers for one of the many medical supplies kit stashed around her apartment. 

"You popped a stitch, who even sewed you back up? They did a shit job, I'm gonna have to pull them" she said as she cleaned the blood off his stomach revealing the botched stitch job. 

"I did it." Tim mumbled voice low. "my hands wouldn't stop shaking." Alice's heart sank and she stopped looking at her brother with sad eyes. 

"Oh honey, why didn't you come to me." She asked frowning at the boy who refused to meet her eyes. 

"I thought you'd be mad. You gave me strict instructions and I disobeyed them." He mumbled softly. Alice sighed, sometimes she forgot the vigilante in front of her was still only a boy. 

"I'm not mad at you baby bird," Alice said turning her attention back to the wound. Hands glowing a mint green and placing them over the boy's stab wound. 

"I'm disappointed you went out after I specifically told you not too. And I'm upset that you felt like you couldn't come to me because you did what I asked you not too. But I'm not mad at you baby boy." She spoke softly healing the majority of damaged tissue on the inside of his body. 

"I'll have to stitch the outside again but the inside is healed." She said after a few moments of silence. Tim nodded and her hand glowed a blue numbing the skin she would be stitching up. Alice worked in silence stitching up her little brother and letting him process whatever he needed to. 

It wasn't until she'd finished cleaning up and offered Tim a new shirt to replace the blood-soaked one that he spoke up. 

"I'm sorry Alie, for not listening, and for hiding it from you. I was going to tell you, 's why I came over. But I was scared you'd be mad and couldn't bring myself too." He mumbled after he'd put the clean shirt on. 

"I'm not mad baby bird, and I appreciate your apology. I don't keep you in the nest because I want to. I do it when I really feel you need it yeah?" She said pushing away the hair on her little brother's face and kissed his forehead. 

"Yeah" he mimicked back a pink dusting taking over his cheeks. 

"And never feel like you can't come to me for medical attention ok?" Alice smiled at him and his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as he nodded eyes not meeting hers. 

"Alright, little bird, how about we play some Mario Kart yeah? I'll call Alfred, have him send another school uniform for tomorrow and you can stay here tonight?" She asked and Tim's face shot up a big smile taking over his features nodding eagerly. 

"Promise me next time you'll call when you're hurt no matter what?" She said and Tim nodded again.

"wanna hear you say it little bird, promise?" Alice asked offered the boy her pink. 

"I'll call next time, no matter what. Promise" he spoke face serious as he wrapped his own pinky in hers. Alice's face broke out in a smile. 

"Good, now go set up whatever you wanna play. I'll call Alfred." Tim nodded as his sister tousled his hair before running off towards the living room. 

The young Robin could hear his sister talk to Alfred, letting the butler know the boy was ok and staying with her. Tim smiled to himself as Ace laid down next to him on the floor, the dog's big head on the boy's lap. Tim was happy Alice had joined their family, she made the boy feel loved, cared for and he was thankful she'd stuck around


End file.
